


Amor Doce

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cdf0, cdflopinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: Oh Sehun tem sua grande chance de trabalhar para seu ídolo da gastronomia, um renomado chef, dono da mais nova e popular confeitaria na cidade.Era seu sonho de infância.O único problema?É que por uma pequena distração de sua parte aceitou o emprego de baba do filho dele, Kim Jongin[SEHO] [FLUFFY]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Amor Doce

**Author's Note:**

> Repostando aqui porque o spirit me tombou.  
> Enfim, essa foi uma fanfic muito gostosinha de escrever, espero que achem que foi de ler também

Pela quarta vez, Sehun frequentava a nova confeitaria que inaugurara próximo ao alojamento da faculdade.

Era também a quarta vez que contava as moedas para comprar uma fatia de uma daquelas deliciosas - e caras - tortas e bolos expostos nas impecáveis vitrines daquele lugar, apenas pela oportunidade de provar mais uma daquelas divinas sobremesas, e talvez convencer o chef, e dono do lugar, a dar-lhe uma chance.

Não no sentido romântico, obviamente – apesar de não tão obvio assim –, afinal, o chef Junmyeon, com seus trinta e cinco anos, porte atlético e rosto másculo, era lindo demais na opinião de Sehun que, como estudante de culinária, era quase um fanboy do chef Kim. Ele participou de diversos programas de competições culinárias durante a vida, como competidor e posteriormente como jurado. Atualmente possuía uma cadeia com sete restaurantes pelo país e mais dois recém inaugurados na américa e na Europa, além da confeitaria bem localizada que logo se tornara tendência pelo ambiente bem decorado e pelas deliciosas e absolutamente lindas sobremesas vendidas.

Naquele dia comia um fraisier, o melhor que já havia provado, deliciosamente cremoso com morangos fresquinhos e a massa de pão-de-ló fofíssima como base, lindamente decorado com mais morangos e hortelã por cima. Suspirando em deleite com aquele banquete (para seu paladar), Sehun quase esqueceu seu objetivo principal: surpreender o chef Kim.

Seu único obstáculo: ele nunca aparecia para o público.

Lamentou sua má sorte que não lhe permitia nem mesmo um encontro por acaso, quando o homem saísse ou entrasse da confeitaria, e olha que já ficara de tocaia do lado de fora esperando, mas o mais velho aparentemente só saia nos horários que não estava.

Tentando descobrir o que era aquele ingrediente que parecia dar um sabor único e especial para a sobremesa, Oh Sehun somente reparou na criança, acompanhada de uma mulher com uma expressão não muito agradável, quando ela gritou.

– Eu não quero você, sua chata, chata, chata, chata! – A criança fez uma cena ao puxar a boca com os indicadores e mostrar a língua para a mulher, que pela atenção recebida e a birra do menino, exibiu um forte rubor nas bochechas.

– Seja um menino bonzinho... o que seu pai vai achar desse seu comportamento, mocinho? – Ela tentou falar baixo, ainda que ríspida, aproximando-se do garoto que fugiu, costurando entre as mesas, acabando por se esconder atrás de Sehun que encarava a cena com curiosidade.

– Ele vai demitir você por ser uma chata. – Mostrou a língua novamente e se encolheu, fechando os olhinhos, assustado, quando a mulher avançou em sua direção, mais rápido do que ele seria capaz de fugir.

– Com licença... – Sehun interrompeu, tímido, colocando protetoramente a mão no cabelo da criança. Pelo que entendeu, a moça era a babá da criança, que podia não ser a mais educada do mundo, mas não merecia apanhar, ainda mais em público, já que esse tipo de situação podia virar traumática para ele. – Não acho que violência seja a resposta. – Falou, calmo, apesar de estar tremendo por dentro. Não era de se envolver nos problemas dos outros, mas não pôde deixar de ver a si mesmo no pequeno, que fungava com o rosto escondido.

– Ora, pois então tente você lidar com ele! – Bufou, cruzando os braços e o olhando desafiadora.

Sehun ficou ainda mais intimidado. Apesar de sua altura acima do padrão e expressão muitas vezes descrita como fechada, era alguém bastante dócil, que em geral fugia de confrontos, mas agora que havia se metido, iria até o final. Por sorte, naquele horário haviam poucos clientes, e os que estavam presentes apenas voltaram sua atenção para suas próprias sobremesas, respeitando a privacidade alheia.

– Ei... – Chamou, cutucando a bochecha do garotinho. – Qual o seu nome? – Tentou sorrir.

O garoto encarou com certa suspeita ates de responder.

– Kim Jongin. – Pronunciou as silabas de uma maneira mais longa, recitando as vezes que ouviu seu pai e professores lhe ensinando a maneira correta.

– Ah, que nome fofo! – Riu baixo. – Então, Jongin... – Imitou a pronúncia dele, fazendo o garoto rir. – Por que estava se comportando mal? Não é bonito gritar assim. – Apesar do tom suave, viu o beicinho do menino tremer.

– Ela disse que eu só dou trabalho, que eu fico incomodando o papai... – O garotinho choramingou de um jeitinho que partiu o coração de Sehun. – Eu não quero incomodar o papai, mas ele ‘tá tão ocupado com trabalho e eu nunca vejo ele. Eu ‘tô com saudade dele!

Nunca teve um irmão mais novo, mas achava que se tivesse e o visse chorar daquele jeitinho provavelmente choraria junto, como estava se controlando para não fazer naquele momento.

– Bem, tenho certeza que seu pai também sente sua falta e que não te acha nenhum incomodo. – Limpou com cuidado o rosto da criança usando um guardanapo. – Prontinho, não pode ir ver seu pai com ranho no rosto. Tem que estar assim, sorrindo. – Bagunçou o cabelo de Jongin que fez um biquinho tentando arrumar de novo, mas espelhou o sorriso de Sehun em seguida.

– Você está certo. – Uma voz grave chamou atenção de Sehun, e da babá, que antes revirava os olhos para a cena. – Desculpa não te dar tanta atenção, filho.

– Papai! – O rapazinho se esquivou de Sehun e correu para os braços do homem que havia chegado, enchendo o rosto dele de beijos enquanto ria pelas cócegas que recebia.

Enquanto isso, os outros dois tremiam. Sehun, pela emoção de ver seu praticamente ídolo, e a moça, pelo medo da demissão, que veio em poucas e ríspidas palavras de Junmyeon, dizendo que não tolerava nenhum dos comportamentos que ela demonstrou naquele dia.

– Obrigada por consolar ele. – O sorriso gentil e caloroso de Junmyeon substituiu a expressão fria de antes. – Por favor, peça o que quiser, é por conta da casa.

Sehun piscou uma, duas, três vezes antes de voltar à realidade, negando veementemente. – Não precisa, eu apenas fiz o que era certo. E fique tranquilo, eu já estou cheio. – Indicou a sobremesa pela metade, levando uma xicara de café aos lábios apenas pelo desejo de fazer algo com as mãos, tentando disfarçar aquele tremor.

O chef franziu as sobrancelhas com uma expressão de cachorrinho abandonado idêntica à do filho, que no momento encarava curioso a conversa entre os adultos, ainda abraçado ao pescoço do pai. – Não gostou da sobremesa?

Sehun se engasgou com o café, fazendo muito pouco no sentido de tentar esconder isso, ao menos divertindo a criança que soltou uma risadinha.

– Não, não, está perfeito, delicioso mesmo! É que eu costumo comer pouco mesmo e fico cheio rápido.

Junmyeon aceitou aquilo como desculpa, e se sentou na cadeira vazia em frente a Sehun, que internamente gritava que aquele ali era seu ídolo, o homem que o inspirava a sempre se esforçar, e aquela era finalmente sua chance.

– Qual a sua idade? – Perguntou Junmyeon, encarando o estudante de um jeito que deixou Sehun muito consciente da sua aparência, tentando lembrar se não tinha nem um pouquinho de farinha nos cabelos ou se a roupa não estava suja de massa ou molho.

– Vinte e um, senhor. – Não sabia por que o chamou de senhor, o nervosismo o levando a quase um colapso.

– Estuda? Trabalha? – Acariciou o cabelo do filho, murmurando que já lhe daria atenção, quando ele pediu por doces.

Sehun levou um pedaço do doce quase esquecido até a boca do menino que abocanhou com gosto, antes de olhar culpado para o pai, as bochechas ainda cheias ao exibir um sorriso envergonhado. – Faço faculdade apenas. Na verdade, eu estava atrás de um emprego... – Sua mente iluminava-se com um enorme aviso em letras garrafais que aquela era sua chance.

Junmyeon murmurou após confirmar para o filho que estava tudo bem, já que Sehun é quem havia oferecido o doce para ele. – O que acha de trabalhar para mim?

Seu coração praticamente saiu pela garganta e gritou um sonoro sim para o homem que exibia um pequeno sorriso em expectativa.

– I-isso seria incrível. – Forçou-se a sorrir como uma pessoa normal ao invés de pular na mesa comemorando que finalmente seu senpai não só o havia notado, como havia lhe oferecido sua tão sonhada chance.

Mas se Sehun tivesse repassado a conversa em sua mente, teria percebido um pequeno detalhe: Junmyeon estava claramente lhe chamando para ser babá de seu filho ao invés de funcionário da confeitaria, pois em momento algum havia mencionado seu curso ou mesmo suas aspirações.

E foi sorrindo que nem um bobo que Sehun chegou no dormitório da faculdade, contando todo eufórico ao seu colega de quarto sobre como havia conseguido a chance de trabalhar com seu modelo de inspiração.

– E ele é tão lindo, hyung! – Sehun suspirou, bobo, abraçado ao seu travesseiro.

– Cuidado para não se apaixonar por ele... ou talvez não, vai que ele se apaixona por você de volta? Romances no trabalho são tão sexys. – Baekhyun provocou, deixando de lado seus livros por um minuto com intenção de parabenizar o amigo.

– Não seja bobo hyung, ele é cem por cento hetero.

– Engraçado que você não comentou nada sobre a possibilidade de se apaixonar por ele. – Observou Baek, divertido.

Com um sorriso tímido Sehun se levantou para tomar banho, escapando daquela conversa, pois não era nenhum absurdo, afinal, já se sentia meio apaixonado por ele de tanto que o admirava como profissional. Se não tomasse cuidado, aquele sentimento poderia facilmente se tornar romântico.

No dia seguinte, encontrou Junmyeon pontualmente ao meio-dia em frente à confeitaria. Na mochila, levava seu uniforme que usava nas aulas práticas e um par de sapatos confortáveis para ficar o dia todo de pé.

– Boa tarde, Sehun. – Ouviu a voz de Junmyeon assim que ele saiu da confeitaria. Não usava o dólmã, ou túnica nem o avental, apenas a calça e os sapatos gourmets. – Vamos?

E Sehun foi, sem questionar o porquê de ele ir até ao outro lado da rua, ou o porquê de entrar no carro. Imaginou que ele iria às compras, e já aproveitaria para lhe ensinar a maneira que ele cuidava daquela tarefa.

– Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. – Junmyeon riu baixinho ao reparar na maneira como o rapaz apertava a mochila em seu colo, e imediatamente Sehun soltou o ar que nem percebeu que segurava desde que entraram no carro. – Jongin é uma criança bastante tranquila, geralmente.

Sehun apenas concordou, meio sem entender o porquê do assunto, talvez ele quisesse desfazer qualquer imagem que o estudante pudesse ter ficado sobre o mau comportamento do filho ou de suas habilidades como pai.

– Ele só parecia chateado. – Aquiesceu.

– Uhum... – Estacionou e Sehun reparou que naquele lado da rua havia uma escola. – Ele também gostou bastante de você, falou várias vezes para mim que estava empolgado.

Aquilo deveria ser uma dica, mas alheio como apenas Sehun conseguia ser às vezes, não entendeu toda a situação até que, acompanhando Junmyeon até a entrada, percebeu ser o prédio de uma pré-escola. Em sua mente, acreditou piamente que Junmyeon levaria a criança com eles, já que ainda deveria estar sem babá. Apenas percebeu que ele era a babá quando o chef confeiteiro o apresentou como tal para a professora de Jongin que aguardava com seus alunos no pátio da escola.

Sehun virou o rosto tão rápido que era uma surpresa não ter quebrado. Todas as peças se juntando em sua mente quando Jongin, após cumprimentar o pai com um abraço e um beijo, se aproximou do agora babá, pedindo um abraço também.

Aquilo poderia ser um sonho, realidade virtual, ou delírio, Sehun pensava, enquanto mecanicamente estendia os braços para a criança, aceitando o abraço com cheirinho de morango do shampoo dele.

– Quero bolo. – Jongin pediu enquanto o pai mostrava a Sehun a maneira certa de prender o cinto.

– Você já comeu ontem. – Junmyeon negou.

– Mas é tão gostoso! – Choramingou, manhoso. – Hun-hyung, posso comer bolo? – Sehun estava presente apenas de corpo, pois o espírito já havia ido para uma melhor, mas mesmo sem espírito, era difícil de recusar algo para aqueles olhinhos brilhantes.

– Por favor, não ceda a todos os pedidos dele, por ele eu faria bolo em todas as refeições do dia. – O chef alertou Sehun, que concordou, para a insatisfação da criança.

– Mas é gostoso. – Murmurou, emburrado ao ver que não conseguiria com a chantagem emocional.

Sehun cutucou a cintura dele três vezes, vendo-o a cada vez se controlar para não rir até que não conseguiu mais, soltando uma gargalhada animada e tentando alcançar o estudante, que no caminho de volta havia sentado atrás, para devolver as cutucadas.

Junmyeon levou os dois até a casa dele, mostrou a Sehun cada cômodo, instruiu sobre a rotina do pequeno, alergias, perigos – como um bom pai coruja –, permanecendo com os dois, para ajudar na adaptação de Sehun, que nem sabia se queria se adaptar, por quase duas horas antes de voltar para a confeitaria.

Sozinho com Jongin na casa, Sehun se sentou no sofá de aparência extremamente cara e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, se controlando ao máximo para não chorar. Contudo, não conseguiu reprimir algumas fungadas.

Sentiu duas mãozinhas em suas costas, acariciando-o, e ao olhar para o lado viu Jongin ajoelhado no estofado com o rostinho preocupado. – O hyung ‘tá com dor?

Sehun soprou uma risada, esfregando o cantinho dos olhos. – Sim, Jonginnie, o Hun comeu muito doce no almoço e agora está com um pouco de dor na barriga. Mas não se preocupe, já passou. – Bagunçou o cabelo da criança e, forçando um animo que não sentia, a pegou no colo, caminhando até o quarto dele.

– Agora, por que não me apresenta aos seus amigos? – Perguntou apontando para a modesta, talvez nem tanto, pilha de ursinhos de pelúcia que o garoto tinha no chão do quarto.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Sehun, após receber uma carona de Junmyeon, se jogou em sua cama, respirando fundo várias vezes, mas não conseguindo conter a frustração que o levou a chorar.

– Hun? – Era a voz de seu colega ao entrar no quarto. – O que houve? O seu novo chefe foi um babaca? – Sentou-se do ladinho do amigo, passando as mãos no cabelo dele, preocupado.

– Não. – Sehun se levantou, mas apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo. – Eu confundi tudo, hyung! Ele não me chamou para ser ajudante na confeitaria, me chamou para ser babá do filho dele. – Fungou, passando a mão no rosto.

– Mas que filho da puta! – Exclamou, conseguindo um risinho fraco de Sehun. Era uma das coisas que Baekhyun fazia: sempre exagerava nas reações em uma forma de demonstrar que se importava e ajudar os amigos a se sentirem melhor ao desabafarem. Ele era realmente um grande amigo.

– Não... a culpa nem é toda dele, hyung. – Com a permissão de Baekhyun, Sehun deitou a cabeça no colo dele, sentindo mais uma vez os carinhos. – Eu que fui um idiota, fiquei tão animado que na hora nem percebi que não mencionei para ele meu curso ou que a vaga que eu queria era na confeitaria. – Suspirou.

– Sinto muito, Hun. – Lamentou. – Mas ainda assim, ele devia ter discutido mais com você! Não se chega em alguém e fala: “ei, quer trabalhar para mim?”, sem nem explicar o que a pessoa vai fazer. – Falou, fazendo um biquinho indignado.

Sehun definitivamente riu dessa vez, Baekhyun estava quase tão, ou talvez mais, indignado que ele, e aquilo realmente o fazia se sentir melhor mesmo que apenas um pouquinho. – Também não se sai aceitando propostas de emprego assim do nada, hyung. – Argumentou com um riso.

Ele fez uma careta. – Você tem um ponto, mas então... Como vai ser?

– Não sei... Acho que vou ter de criar coragem e falar para ele que não queria trabalhar como baba. – Suspirou, vendo Byun concordar.

– Sabe o que seria uma ideia melhor? – Perguntou, depois de alguns minutos. – Se você continuasse como babá do pirralho e surpreendesse ele com suas habilidades! Pode usar a criança como desculpa de que queria ajudar ele a fazer uma coisa gostosa para o pai. Ai, quando ele perguntar, você fala que faz gastronomia, que seu sonho é ser um chef e blá, blá, blá.

Sehun fez uma careta pela maneira como Baekhyun se referiu a Jongin, mas não o corrigiu, focando na ideia que parecia muito boa.

– Bem, não custa tentar, ao menos vou receber um bom salário.

– Isso! – Baekhyun concordou animado. – E só não esqueça dos amigos quando estiver rico e famoso, viu? Quero mesa vip sempre que eu quiser. – Brincou.

– Se eu tiver meu restaurante dou até seu nome a um prato do cardápio.

– Que horror, não quero ninguém me comendo, nem que seja de forma figurada. – Sehun riu da falsa cara de pavor dele.

-

Na tarde seguinte, Sehun chegou na confeitaria empolgado. Já tinha a receita perfeita em mente para surpreender o chef, então se apressou em buscar Jongin na escolinha e o levar até a confeitaria para que pudesse passar o almoço com o pai em uma das mesas no terraço.

Assistiu a maneira como Junmyeon se dedicava a ouvir o filho contar suas aventuras na escola, reagindo empolgado para a felicidade do garoto. Era fofo de uma maneira que o entristecia um pouco, mas preferiu não se concentrar naquele sentimento.

Ao chegarem na casa, Sehun brincou com o garoto até que ele estivesse cansado e com sono, e então correu para a cozinha. Inicialmente, pretendia fazer macarrons, pequenas bolachinhas de amêndoas recheadas, mas era uma receita bem delicada, delicada demais para se fazer na companhia de uma criança, e não queria parecer presunçoso ao fazer aquilo sozinho apenas para se exibir para Junmyeon, teria de ser sutil a fim de que ele não achasse que seu único objetivo era a confeitaria.

Portanto, pensando também em Jongin, decidiu que a receita seria uma clafoutis tradicional de cereja sem o kirsch, a bebida destilada.

Lavou e descaroçou as cerejas que havia comprado e procurou os demais ingredientes na cozinha do chefe, esperando que ele não se importasse por ter fuçado.

Quando Jongin acordou algumas horas depois, todos os ingredientes já estavam separados e medidos prontos para o preparo.

– Vai cozinhar igual ao papai, hyung? – Jongin perguntou, manhoso, arrastando um dos ursinhos consigo ao entrar na cozinha.

– _Nós_ vamos cozinhar para o papai hoje, Jonginnie. – Sehun corrigiu, pegando o menor no colo.

Aquilo despertou Jongin, que foi correndo guardar a pelúcia para ajudar Sehun.

Apesar de ser uma receita relativamente fácil para alguém com experiência como Sehun, adicionar uma criança tornava tudo muito mais complicado. Jongin mais brincava do que ajudava, misturando os ingredientes de forma incorreta, deixando pequenas bolotas na massa que deveria ser lisa, e se no início Sehun parecia que perderia a paciência, no fim estava rindo e brincando junto com o pequeno, se divertindo de um jeito que só fazia quando cozinhava para si ao invés de professores exigentes –algo que raramente fazia, já que nem cozinha tinha no dormitório.

Quando Junmyeon chegou, os dois limpavam a cozinha, já que em determinado momento Jongin achou que seria divertido fingir que a farinha era neve. Óbvio que Sehun proibiu, mas isso foi apenas depois que ele já tinha jogado a primeira porção para cima, espalhando farinha por todos os cantos.

– Dia divertido na cozinha? – O confeiteiro perguntou com um sorriso enquanto se apoiava no batente da porta da cozinha.

– Papai! – Jongin correu para o pai, recebendo um beijo e abraço. – Hunnie e eu fizemos uma, uma... – Ele fez uma carinha fofa, pensativa, tentando lembrar o nome, desistindo pouco depois. – Hyung, qual era o nome mesmo?

– Clafoutis. – Sehun respondeu, temeroso, guardando a vassoura e demais itens de limpeza. Aquele era o momento decisivo: se Junmyeon brigaria consigo por ter mexido em sua cozinha sem pedir permissão ou se ficaria impressionado com sua habilidade.

– Uau, parece muito bonita! – Junmyeon sorriu e Sehun pôde soltar o ar, aliviado.

Além da sobremesa, Sehun também havia preparado uma refeição simples para Jongin, já que Junmyeon não havia garantido o horário que chegaria. Mas além de chegar cedo, o mais velho insistiu que Sehun jantasse com eles, algo que se tornou comum, já que Junmyeon se recusava a deixar Sehun voltar para o dormitório de estômago vazio, mesmo ele garantindo que o refeitório ficava aberto até tarde e que poderia comer quando chegasse.

-

– Hyung... – Jongin chamou a atenção de Sehun, que ajudava a criança a recolher seus brinquedos espalhados pelo quarto.

– O que foi, meu bem? – Parou para dar atenção a criança, segurando algumas pelúcias nos braços, mas que acabou derrubando pelo choque da pergunta do pequeno.

– Você e o papai são namorados? – Sehun buscou em sua mente algum tipo de comportamento ou comentário de sua parte que pudesse ter feito a criança perguntar aquilo.

Como não lembrou de nada, acreditou ser melhor perguntar para desfazer qualquer mal-entendido na cabecinha dele.

– É que o meu amiguinho disse que a namorada do pai dele às vezes busca ele na escola, que compra sorvete para ele e brinca bastante com ele. – A associação na mente de Jongin era óbvia, mas quase causara um infarto no babá, que chegou a achar que não estava sendo tão sutil em sua admiração ao chefe.

Chegou a soltar um riso aliviado. – Não, Nini, eu sou funcionário do seu pai, que nem o pessoal que trabalha na confeitaria, só que o meu trabalho é cuidar de você. – Explicou, chamando o garoto para se sentar no seu colo, abraçando-o.

Ele fez um biquinho pensativo. – Isso quer dizer que o Hunnie só brinca comigo porque o papai paga para ele? – O tom magoado do pequeno quase fez o coração de Sehun desistir de bater.

– Não, claro que não! Significa que é por isso que eu te conheço. Mas, Nini, eu gosto muito, muito de você, brincaria com você mesmo se não ganhasse para isso. – Respondeu com um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha gordinha, aliviado em ver o pequeno corresponder e voltar a recolher os brinquedos.

Mais tarde, observando Jongin dormir agarrado a dois ursinhos, Sehun sorriu. Havia sido honesto com ele. Depois de cinco meses trabalhando naquela casa, Sehun havia se afeiçoado ao menor de maneira que não imaginava seus dias sem ele.

Talvez fosse por isso que suas tentativas de impressionar o chefe com suas habilidades culinárias haviam reduzido drasticamente. Ainda preparava doces com Jongin algumas vezes no mês, mas na maioria das vezes apenas simples bolos ou bolachas que a criança apreciava, além do jantar todos os dias, o qual passou a ser rotina entre os três, já que Junmyeon continuava a pedir pela presença dele e Sehun era mole demais para recusar algo para aqueles olhinhos tão parecidos com os de Jongin quando ele queria manipulá-lo. Seu maior defeito era ser suscetível demais àqueles dois Kim’s que pareciam roubar cada dia mais um pedaço de seu coração.

Na cozinha, depois de lavar a louça do lanche, Sehun começou a preparar um jantar bem nutritivo para Jongin. Nos últimos dias, percebia a imunidade dele mais baixa, ocasionando espirros, e preferia garantir que ele estivesse bem nutrido ao invés de ter de lhe dar remédios.

– Cheira bem... – Sehun apenas segurou o grito porque lembrou que Jongin dormia, mas teve de segurar o peito com medo de que o coração acelerado rasgasse seu caminho por ele até cair na panela a sua frente.

– Me assustou! – Reclamou com Junmyeon, quando sentiu que não ia mais morrer.

O mais velho apenas riu e se aproximou dele até que Sehun conseguisse, ou imaginar, sentir o calor dele em suas costas conforme ele se inclinava para observar o que o estudante cozinhava.

– Voltou cedo hoje... – Comentou, tentando ignorar o nervosismo de sentir e ouvir a respiração do chef tão próxima de si, implorando para que não estivesse arrepiado.

– Senti saudades dos meus meninos favoritos. – Sentiu uma mão deslizar por seu cabelo em uma caricia e gritou com seu pobre coração para não se apaixonar ainda mais do que já estava. Naqueles meses, Junmyeon se mostrou alguém bastante gentil, atencioso e também carinhoso, já que frequentemente dispensava esses gestos de carinho que confundiam o estudante.

– Jongin vai ficar feliz. – Respondeu, aliviado quando ele se afastou para ajudar a preparar a refeição.

– Só o Jongin? – Olhou para Sehun com um pequeno sorriso que o estudante não conseguiu identificar, mas que o fez corar até a ponta das orelhas.

– Planos para o seu aniversário? – Aquele era um tópico seguro, desde que Sehun já não conseguia mais fingir que não tinha uma queda por Junmyeon.

Junmyeon sorriu, observando o estudante. Ele era tão transparente em suas reações que chegava a ser fofo.

– Hm... De manhã acho que vou sair com Jongin, mimar um pouco ele já que faz algumas semanas que não saímos juntos.

Sehun sorriu. Apesar de um cara ocupado, ele podia ver como o filho era não somente importante, mas uma prioridade na vida do homem.

– E à noite pretendo levar uma pessoa para jantar. – Aquilo surpreendeu, e talvez decepcionou, um pouquinho o Oh. Primeiro porque nunca o tinha visto falando ou demonstrando interesse em alguém, e segundo porque naqueles meses todos ao lado dos dois Kim’s, Junmyeon parecia especialista em fazer o pobre coração do estudante bater mais rápido com aqueles sorrisos que pareciam apenas para si, na maneira como sempre parecia atrás de uma desculpa para tocá-lo, no jeitinho que os olhos o perseguiam quando se distanciava e principalmente nas vezes que Junmyeon insistia em levar Sehun nos passeios com Jongin. Dizia que tudo ficaria melhor com a presença dele, e Sehun não via forças para recusar, pois apesar da vergonha inicial, não havia como negar nada a um Jongin que pulava animado dizendo que teria o seu querido Hunnie junto no passeio.

– Não sabia que estava saindo com alguém. – Respondeu, pois não sabia o que mais poderia dizer.

– Ainda não. Por enquanto, é apenas alguém que eu conheço, mas já gosto tanto dele que estou um pouco nervoso com a ideia de ser rejeitado. – O chef sorriu daquele jeitinho expectante que fazia Sehun ter vontade de fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.

“Dele”. A palavra ecoou na mente do estudante. Por todo aquele tempo se recusou a nutrir esperanças de que Junmyeon estivesse sendo mais do que apenas educado com a pessoa que seu filho adorava, pois acreditava que ele era hetero, mas saber agora que ele era no mínimo bi e que mesmo assim Sehun não era uma opção era algo que o deixava um tantinho sem ar.

Com alguma desculpa sobre ver Jongin, Sehun abaixou o fogo e saiu às presas da cozinha, passando no banheiro para lavar o rosto e respirar fundo.

– Não é como se eu já não soubesse que aconteceria... – Recriminou a sua própria imagem no espelho. – Ele é bonito, bem sucedido e um ótimo pai, obvio que logo encontraria alguém. – Abaixou o rosto, envergonhado com a decepção que via em seus olhos. – É apenas triste que seja com outro homem que não eu...

Respirou fundo, dando tapinhas nas bochechas para se forçar a deixar aquilo de lado. Passou rapidamente no quarto de Jongin, confirmando que a criança ainda dormia, antes de voltar para a cozinha, sorrindo ao ver Junmyeon concentrado em terminar o jantar.

“Se apenas você não fosse tão lindo...” Suspirou, pensando em como era um bobo por cair no clichê de se apaixonar pelo chefe.

-

O aniversário de Junmyeon chegara, e assim como planejou, saiu com Jongin para um parque de diversões, mimando o rapaz ao ir em seus brinquedos favoritos e permitir um almoço bem gorduroso repleto de lanches e doces.

Quando chegou em casa, apenas teve tempo de dar um banho em Jongin e colocá-lo para dormir antes de ouvir a campainha tocar.

Era Sehun na porta, acompanhado por Baekhyun, que insistiu em fazer companhia ao amigo naquele dia; dizia que precisava da companhia inocente de uma criança para lavar as impurezas de sua alma pecadora.

– Está fugindo da Sooyong de novo? – Sehun perguntou após ouvir aquele discurso antes de chegarem na residência dos Kim’s.

– Ela está insuportável! – Se queixou.

Sehun balançou a cabeça. Era sempre assim: Baekhyun caçava uma pobre coitada na faculdade e a encantava tanto que ela por fim aceitava namorar com ele, mas apenas para ser ignorada em seguida, já que ao ter um “sim”, Baekhyun perdia o interesse.

– Não devia fazer isso com as pobres coitadas. – Repreendeu, sendo atendido logo em seguida.

Junmyeon já conhecia Baekhyun, até gostava de personalidade dele de rebelde sem causa, dizia que lembrava a si mesmo naquela idade – o que Sehun duvidava, mas preferia não opinar.

– Boa noite, tudo bem? – Junmyeon cumprimentou especialmente Sehun, exibindo um sorriso bonito demais para que fosse humanamente possível para o estudante de gastronomia não sentir suas pernas bambas.

– Estou bem também, obrigado por perguntar. – Baekhyun alfinetou, divertido, passando pelos dois ao entrar na casa e se jogar no sofá, olhando em volta à procura de Jongin.

– Está dormindo, provavelmente só vai acordar para jantar e brincar um pouco. – Junmyeon explicou quando conseguiu tirar os olhos de Sehun por alguns segundos, este que suspirou aliviado, pois aquele contato visual já estava longo demais, íntimo demais para que conseguisse dissimular aqueles sentimentos que cresciam tímidos no peito do estudante.

– Ah, que pena! – Fez um biquinho. – Esperava jogar com ele o novo GTA, mas eu o espero acordar.

Junmyeon balançou a cabeça, apesar do sorriso divertido. – Não coloque esses jogos violentos para o meu filho. – Pediu, apesar de saber que Baekhyun não era tão desnaturado a esse ponto.

O mais novo fez um gesto desdenhoso com a mão como se o enxotasse. – Vocês não têm um encontro para ir, não?

– Obrigado, Baekhyun! – Junmyeon resmungou, fazendo Sehun, que antes olhava Baekhyun de forma desaprovadora pelos modos, olhá-lo confuso, a cabeça se inclinando para o lado como um filhotinho, sem entender.

Subitamente, Junmyeon sentiu as palmas das mãos úmidas, o que era besteira; já havia percebido que o babá tinha uma pequena queda por si, mas havia uma diferença bem grande em uma queda e aceitar sair para uma noite romântica. – Não era bem assim que eu pretendia pedir, mas acho que a culpa é minha por enrolar tanto. – Respirou fundo, arrumando o cabelo daquele jeitinho que fazia Sehun perder alguns segundos, o olhando todo bobo de admiração. – Quer sair comigo?

Sehun apenas piscou. Desviou o olhar de Junmyeon para Baekhyun, o primeiro com uma expressão de nervosismo que Sehun nunca vira, e o outro com um sorriso divertido que exibia quando via alguém tropeçando nas escadas do dormitório ou no estacionamento da universidade. Voltou a olhar para Junmyeon apenas para ter certeza de que havia entendido a situação, e ele mantinha o sorriso congelado no rosto, que começava a diminuir perante o silêncio e a hipótese de Sehun estar apenas ganhando tempo para uma recusa educada.

– Sair? – Repetiu enfim. – Com você? Como em um... encontro? – A palavra saiu um tanto baixa, fruto da timidez súbita. Viu Junmyeon concordar. – Mas e a pessoa que você pretendia chamar?

Baekhyun deu um tapa em sua própria testa, alto o bastante para chamar a atenção dos dois.

– Era você. – Junmyeon sorriu pela maneira como ele arregalou os olhos e escondeu o rosto com as mãos, certamente mais envergonhado do que já o vira alguma vez.

Falando baixinho, Sehun aceitou o convite, o peito quase explodindo de felicidade, apenas para se desesperar no minuto seguinte. Estava usando um jeans velho e rasgado nos joelhos e uma camiseta meio desbotada da vez que não separou direito as roupas para lavar.

– Não se preocupe, o lugar que eu vou te levar não terá ninguém além de nós dois. – Junmyeon o tranquilizou, mas aquilo só fez Sehun corar até a ponta das orelhas quando ouviu um murmúrio sugestivo de Baekhyun, que ainda continuava como um expectador não tão silencioso da interação entre os dois. – Não é esse tipo de lugar... – Junmyeon falou, meio envergonhado também, apesar de não negar que se fosse um desejo de Sehun, acabaria aquela noite com o corpo nu dele contra o seu enquanto o mimava e beijava cada cantinho daquela pele. Balançou a cabeça, não era momento para aqueles pensamentos.

Sehun concordou mais uma vez, exibindo um sorriso para o chefe, e ambos saíram em direção a garagem, onde Junmyeon brincou ao abrir a porta do carro para o estudante antes de entrar.

– Para onde vamos? – Perguntou, curioso, sobre onde eles poderiam ir para ter a privacidade que Junmyeon prometera.

Junmyeon apenas sorriu, deixando para que Sehun descobrisse o lugar minutos depois quando estacionou em frente a um de seus restaurantes.

– Está fechado? – Olhou confuso para as luzes apagadas, já que naquele horário no meio da semana deveria estar lotado.

– Digamos que com acesso limitado. – Piscou, deixando Sehun para lidar com aquelas borboletas no estomago.

Acompanhou o mais velho, entrando no lugar, vendo que diferente do que pensava, não estava completamente mergulhado na escuridão. Todas as mesas, com exceção de uma, foram empurradas ou retiradas, deixando apenas uma no centro do salão, bem decorada com suas velas e vasos com flores, posta com talheres de prata que reluziam e porcelana de aspecto cara.

Olhou em volta, estranhando a ausência do cheiro de comida, não encontrando nenhum carrinho, e quando ia perguntar para Junmyeon, viu-o se aproximar lhe estendendo um avental e já tendo vestido um.

– Cozinha comigo. – Pediu, com um sorriso que Sehun correspondeu, vestindo também antes de segui-lo até a cozinha, admirando as superfícies de inox impecavelmente limpas, as panelas bem dispostas e ingredientes previamente separados.

– Galbi jjim? – O estudante perguntou, após avaliar os ingredientes.

– Muito bom! – O chef elogiou. – É meu aniversário, afinal. * – Riu, divertido, com Sehun. – Também faremos Songpyeon. – Acrescentou, vendo o olhar de Sehun brilhar, sabia que ele amava aqueles bolinhos recheados.

Sehun não se sentia animado assim para cozinhar há bastante tempo; além de uma cozinha inteira muito bem equipada a sua inteira disposição, ainda teria a companhia de seu ídolo. Pegou em uma faca, avaliando seu corte antes de começar a fatiar os ingredientes.

Encontraram o ritmo perfeito, ambos se movimentando pela cozinha sem se esbarrarem uma única vez, um sabendo o que o outro precisava antes que pedisse. Dois cozinheiros habilidosos, apesar de um mais experiente que o outro. E Junmyeon não pôde deixar de admirar a figura dedicada do estudante, a seriedade em cada centímetro de seu rosto belo enquanto preparava as costelas.

– Irmãos? – Junmyeon perguntou. Apesar do silêncio ser bastante confortável, Junmyeon deu início a um jogo de perguntas, querendo descobrir mais coisas sobre Sehun.

– Sou órfão. – Respondeu enquanto balançava a colher dentro da panela. – No orfanato, como eram muitas crianças, era sempre difícil decidir quem escolheria o canal, mas eu conseguia na maioria das vezes. – Falou, rindo ao se lembrar de como abusava de sua fofura na época para conseguir ver mais dos programas culinários. – Foi assim que eu te conheci. – Ergueu o rosto para o mais velho. – Eu fiquei tão impressionado quando você venceu aquela competição, o jeito como preparou tudo, a apresentação no prato, até mesmo sua postura ao servir... Soube na mesma hora que a única carreira para mim seria a gastronomia.

Junmyeon ficou um pouco desconcertado com o sorriso agradecido de Sehun, como se ele fosse algum tipo de herói para o mais novo, enquanto lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia onde tudo pareceu dar errado: pegou um ingrediente errado, o ponto da carne não parecia chegar no correto, como cortou os dedos pelo nervosismo pela prova final, e como chorou vergonhosamente ao ser nomeado o vencedor.

– Eu estava bastante nervoso naquele dia. – Confessou, com uma risada meio envergonhada, que Sehun acompanhou.

– Minha vez agora. – Referiu-se às perguntas. Murmurou enquanto pensava e pareceu hesitar antes de falar, recebendo um sorriso encorajador de Junmyeon. – A mãe de Jongin...?

Nunca havia perguntado aquilo antes, em parte porque Jongin também não mencionava a mãe, mas sempre esteve curioso, já que não via fotos da mulher pela casa, o que o fazia supor que ela não havia morrido.

– Jihyun e eu nos casamos ainda jovens. – Ele exibiu um sorriso saudoso com uma pontinha de decepção. – Por quase dez anos tivemos um bom casamento, não falávamos de filhos e eu acreditava que era porque ambos ainda estávamos crescendo em nossas carreiras, mas quando ela engravidou, percebi que estava enganado.

Sehun diminuiu um pouco o fogo para poder se concentrar melhor no mais velho.

– Ela fingiu durante a gravidez que poderia levar aquilo adiante, ser mãe... Mas ela não estava preparada. Acordei um dia e ela tinha ido embora. – Ele soltou um suspiro doloroso. – Ao menos o fez quando Jongin ainda era novo demais para se lembrar dela.

Sehun saiu de seu posto, dando a volta na bancada para alcançar Junmyeon e lhe abraçar de maneira tímida. Era algo que fazia, distribuía abraços quando via as pessoas tristes, uma maneira silenciosa de consolar já que nunca sabia o que dizer, mas que sempre parecia dar certo, e não foi diferente com Junmyeon que devolveu o abraço, apoiando a bochecha no ombro do rapaz, que apesar da idade, era mais ato, a altura perfeita para lhe aconchegar.

– Não sinto falta dela. – Comentou após alguns minutos. – É mais decepção pela maneira como ela foi embora, sem um adeus, uma conversa, ou explicação. Apenas arrumou suas malas e deixou um bilhete dizendo que não poderia criar Jongin.

– Ela foi uma idiota se quer saber, hyung. Jongin é incrível. Ela quem saiu perdendo.

Ambos sorriram antes de voltarem a finalizar a refeição, servindo a mesinha previamente preparada antes de se deliciarem.

– Isso está delicioso, hyung! – Sehun suspirou ao levar mais uma porção até a boca, a carne saborosa e macia quase derretia em contato com a sua língua.

Junmyeon riu e se inclinou para limpar um pouco de molho no cantinho dos lábios dele, chupando o dedo em seguida, deixando Sehun mais vermelho que um tomate.

Em determinado momento da noite, Sehun explicou que não havia aceitado ser babá porque queria se aproximar de Junmyeon, apesar de ter tentado aproveitar a situação.

– Eu fiquei tão animado que nem me toquei que você não tinha me chamado para ser ajudante. – Respondeu, dando mais um gole no vinho apenas para disfarçar o biquinho enquanto Junmyeon ria alto.

– Eu sinto muito, eu também deveria ter sido mais claro. – Falou, secando o cantinho dos olhos.

Sehun continuou com o biquinho até o momento em que Junmyeon não conseguiu mais se conter e se aproximou, rápido o bastante para roubar um selinho de Sehun.

E apesar da surpresa, Sehun gostou, gostou ainda mais quando, movido pelo seu sorriso de aprovação, Junmyeon se aproximou novamente e roubou mais um, e depois outro e tantos outros que foram evoluindo para algo mais íntimo, os lábios se movendo, abrindo, dando espaço para que a língua de ambos provassem o sabor da boca alheia, sentindo aquela mistura da comida, vinho e o sabor único de cada um deles se misturando, de um jeito tão bom que Sehun não hesitou em se aproximar mais, o corpo se inclinando na direção de Junmyeon.

Não foram muito além dos beijos naquela noite, em parte porque era apenas o primeiro encontro e porque Sehun era inexperiente o bastante para sentir suas mãos tremerem enquanto deslizava pelo corpo bem formado de Junmyeon.

Depois do primeiro encontro, Junmyeon insistiu que fizesse um teste para aquele restaurante mesmo, e apesar de jurar de pés juntos que não havia influenciado em nada além de colocar o seu nome no meio dos outros currículos, Sehun ainda tinha suas dúvidas, assim como hesitações em abrir mão de Jongin. Temia que o garotinho ficasse magoado, além de saber que sentiria falta dele.

Mas oportunidades não faltaram no futuro. Junmyeon sempre o levava para sair, na maioria das vezes acompanhado com Jongin, o que deixava Sehun com aquela sensação gostosa no peito, como se apesar de ser apenas namorado de Junmyeon, com direito a aliança no dedo, fizesse parte daquela família; uma ideia que era terrivelmente agradável para não fantasiar a respeito a cada vez que Junmyeon o deixava no dormitório de sua faculdade.

– Tem mesmo que ir? – Junmyeon teve dificuldade em murmurar enquanto roçava os lábios nos do mais alto, a proximidade apenas dificultando que mantivesse uma imagem casta para seu filho que aguardava dentro do carro.

– Você quem me trouxe. – Sehun respondeu, rindo baixinho, capturando o lábio inferior do mais velho entre os dentes, ouvindo um gemido baixo em resposta.

– Então se eu te levar lá em casa você fica? Sabe... Jongin sente sua falta...

– E você? – Perguntou com o coração explodindo de felicidade ao se afastar pouquíssimos centímetros para fitar o rosto do mais velho e os traços que se pegava admirando e lembrando no meio do dia.

– Sinto, muita. – Confessou e fez aquela expressão que Jongin certamente havia aprendido com ele e adorava usar para lhes chantagear. E como sempre, não foi possível resistir. Por isso, em menos de uma hora, estava sentado no enorme sofá de Junmyeon, com ele a sua esquerda e Jongin deitado em cima dos dois, não querendo ser deixado de lado, um balde de pipoca e um filme que quase não viram já que cochilaram juntinhos ali, como uma família.


End file.
